


Opportunities Missed

by brendini511



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Normandy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendini511/pseuds/brendini511
Summary: Feeling nostalgic, Magnus tells Will and Kate about her time in Normandy.





	Opportunities Missed

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Sanctuary fic. I felt like this story just needed to be told.

The standard disclaimer applies. I don't own them (unfortunately, although Damian Kindler et al are doing a pretty good job using them lol). Please don't sue me, you can't get blood from a turnip…or a rock.

Spoilers for Normandy.

One evening, when things were a little slow (as slow as things ever were at the Sanctuary), a group congregated together in the library: Helen Magnus, Will Zimmerman, Henry Foss, Kate Freelander, and the Big Guy. It wasn't completely out of the norm for the group to gather, but it didn't happen very often that they were all in for the evening.

They were all bantering back and forth when Will noticed that Helen was quiet.

"Is anything wrong, Magnus?" he asked.

"Not at all, Will, just feeling rather retrospective."

"About anything in particular or just life in general?" Will quipped.

"It occurs to me that it's the anniversary of the Normandy invasion. I was just reflecting back on all of the lives that have been lost over the years, in too many wars," was her response.

"Wait," Kate said, "are you telling me that you were at Normandy?"

"As a matter of fact, I was." Magnus paused. "The Nazis had a Tunisian fire elemental they were going to use as a weapon to stop the invasion. James and I stopped them, with help from the Resistance, and some American soldiers."

Will looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I think I remember my mom telling me that my grandfather died in the war."

"As a matter of fact, there was a Jack Zimmerman who helped us." Helen stopped. "I'm sorry to say he was one of the lost souls that day. I'm sorry, Will."

The group became a bit more somber at the thought that one of their own had lost someone, even if Will never got a chance to know him.

"He saved a lot of lives that day, Will, probably including mine. Actually, you look quite a lot like him, now that I think about it."

"Guess that means you were destined to come here, huh, Will?" Henry asked.

"Guess so," Will answered with a smile. "Wish I would have gotten a chance to know him."

"Me, too, Will," Magnus said quietly. "Me, too."

 


End file.
